In a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, in the past, as a device for simply mounting and fixing a plate-shaped sample such as a wafer or a glass substrate to a sample stage, an electrostatic chuck device using an electrostatic attraction mechanism has been used. As the configuration of the electrostatic chuck device of the related art, there is known a configuration having an attraction plate having a structure in which an electrode is buried in a dielectric body, and a support body for supporting the attraction plate through an adhesive. In such an electrostatic chuck device, the adhesive is etched by plasma or the like which is used in a semiconductor manufacturing process, and thus there is a case where the performance of the electrostatic chuck device is affected. For this reason, in the electrostatic chuck device described in Patent Literature No. 1, a stepped shape is provided in an attraction plate so as to lengthen a path of the adhesive, thereby delaying a time until an attraction layer disappears.